Misscommunication
by purpleswans
Summary: May hears some Xingese ladies gossiping and doesn't like what she hears. But is what she thought she heard actually the truth? My contribution to Almei week 2014 day 4.


**Hey! Here's my contribution to Almei week 2014 day 4. The prompt is Misscommunication. I think this is more of a misinformation thing, but I didn't have a clue what to write about until like 2am yesterday. Still I think it turned out OK. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

Misscommunication

"Hey! Did you meet that Amestrian?"

"Yeah! He told me I was the prettiest girl he had seen in Xing!"

"Really? Well, that must have been before he met me, since he says I'm his favorite girl in the entire world!"

May Chang stopped in her tracks. The Ladies' gossip at the Xingese court was usually unreliable, but contained a seed of truth. For the past few years, there had only been one person who was referred to as the Amestrian. And he was supposed to be in a relationship with the Chang princess.

"Oh, his blonde hair makes him look so amazing!"

All right, it was definitely him. They had barely been in the Xingese capital for two minutes and he was already doing things like this. They had spent the past few months in the Chang Provence, trying to get her Grandfather and the other members of the Clan used to the idea that an Amestrian was currently courting May, but as soon as Ling sends them a cryptic note asking for May and Alphonse to come down to the Capitol, he goes and does this.

Well, May wasn't going to stand for it. She turned around and stomped towards Al's living quarters, where he was unpacking.

"Alphonse Elric!"

Al looked up. "Oh, hey there May. You need something?"

"You..." She was trembling in anger. "I hate you Alphonse!"

Al's eyes opened wide in surprise. "What?"

May turned around and stormed off. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Wait, May what...?"

She slammed the door on him.

* * *

May ended up spending most of the day locked in her room, crying where only Xiao-mei could see. She she really cared about Alphonse, and didn't want to think that he would consider cheating on her. With multiple girls. In the end, she only left to attend dinner because Ling had heard that she was locked in her room and sent Lan Fan to drag her out.

"Why does my idiot brother care if I show up at dinner or not anyway?" May grumbled.

Lan Fan turned to May. " The young Lord cares about you, and is worried when you something happens to you. What happened anyway?"

May sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lan Fan gave May a hard look, then sighed. "Well, if it helps, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by our other guests."

May looked back at Lan Fan in surprise. "Other guests?"

Lan Fan just smiled, like she knew some wonderful secret.

They finally got to the Royal dining room and a pair of servants opened the doors. When May saw who was behind the doors, she let out an audible gasp and smiled.

There were 5 Amestrian soldiers sitting at the table. She recognized most of them from the Promised day, and once she put names with faces she would probably know more about them. Alphonse spoke about the soldiers he and Ed met a lot.

Speaking of that cheater, May noticed that he wasn't in the room. Wich was fine with her.

Ling grinned when he saw them walk in. "Ah! Finally, you made it. May, there's an open seat next to Lieutenant Hawkeye. You guys met in Amestris, right?"

Looking around the room, May knew who Ling was talking about, though she never got the woman's name when they first met. Al had mentioned that Riza Hawkeye was the only female officer in Mustang's team, and May recognized the only Amestrian woman in the room as the lady she had healed underground on the Promised day.

May took her seat next to the Lieutenant. "Hello! I'm not sure we officially met back in Amestris. I'm Princess May Chang, nice to meet you!"

Lieutenant Hawkeye smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, but I don't mind if you just call me Riza. You did save my life, after all."

May blushed. " it was nothing, really."

Ling decided to cut in. "General Mustang and his subordinates just came to our country to finalize the negotiations for a trade agreement between myself and Fuhur Grumman. We're planning on making communication, travel, and trade between Amestris and Xing easier with a new railroad that will cross the desert. It'll make relations between our two nations so much better!"

May nodded. "So, this is about that thing you've been working on since you first took power, but still haven't completed?"

Ling grimaced. "Well, you didn't have to say it like that..."

May rolled her eyes at the Emperor of Xing. Looking around the room, she recognized a lot of the faces. Sitting next to Ling and on Riza's other side was a black-haired man who, behind the mustache and glasses, looked just like one of the alchemists used as human sacrifices on the Promised day. On the other side of the table, there were three men that May had seen fighting in Amestris. One was kind of small, but had a kind face. Another one looked a little heavy-set, and wore his hair in a shaggy crew-cut. The last was fairly tall, had blonde hair, was smoking a cigarette, and on his arm were...

Several of the Xingese ladies May had seen gossiping earlier.

"What? Wait, weren't you girls just talking about flirting with Alphonse?" May shouted at the ladies, a lot louder than she had intended.

"What are you talking about?" one of the girls asked.

"We're only interested in men like Mr. Havoc, not strange foreign Alkahestrists," another said.

"Besides, gossiping and eavesdropping aren't things that proper ladies should do anyway," a third one reminded May, glaring.

Ling looked at the exchange, confused. "Uh, May? What's this about?"

"Uh..." May couldn't think of anything to explain the situation.

At that moment, the doors opened again and Alphonse Elric walked in. When he caught sight of May, he looked guiltily at the floor. After a few awkward moments, he walked over by May's seat.

"May, about this morning..." he hesitated. "I just wanted to say, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

May looked at Alphonse. He looked like a little lost puppy left out in the rain. She instantly regretted loosing her temper earlier.

"No, don't have anything to apologize for, Alphonse. It's my fault. Turns out, this was just a case of miscommunication."

* * *

**Please read, review, follow and favorite! **

**Oh, and in case any of you are wondering why Mustang is wearing glasses, I have a headcannon that Although Doctor Marco was able to use his Philosopher's stone to get him his eyesight back, Mustang's eyes were very weak, and he ended up needing glasses a few years after the end of the Anime. Considering the effects sacrifices to Truth had on everyone else who had opened the gate, I find it hard to believe Roy's eyesight could be completely fixed, even using a Philosopher's stone. **


End file.
